A regular day for James
by Jame'sInternetSearchHistory
Summary: a day in the life of superstar James White.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summers morning and all was quite in the white household, James' was just waking from the light shining through his blinds, he has the dried remains from the cum left on his lips and torso after last night. He got out from the cum soaked sheets of his bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He sat in his bathtub with the shower head on and began to cry. After this he stared at himself in the mirror and recited the entirety of the High school of the dead theme song. He dried himself off, looked down and sighed... "I guess that whole game in primary school when the person with the smallest pencil is the coolest doesn't apply in real life". He then walked to his wardrobe and picked out his favorited outfit, a full anime bodysuit of his idol, Hatsune Miku. James went down for breakfast, with consisted of rice and sushi as he had abandoned his culture, a rite of passage to become a Weeaboo. As he went to get breakfast he also set out plates for the rest of his family, but then he realised that they had disowned him a long time ago.

He ate his breakfast quickly and ran to the bus stop a couple miles north of his small shack, as he lived in the middle of the rice fields, he knew he had to be on time because of the Japanese transport system being impeccably on time. Fortunately James made it in time, today was a special occasion, he was finally returning to England, despite his family asking him not too. he got some funny looks on the bus, but the drive was used to his usual bullshit. After a two hour long bus ride, James finally arrived at the airport. There was some confusion with customs, due to the picture of James and his male passport not corresponding to the anime girl stood in front of the customs officer. He made his way to his seat with only hand luggage, as his family had desired not to touch anything in James' room in Cheshire, as most of it still had a thin, glistening layer of dried cum still on almost every square inch of the room. His flight made a short stop at Paris, as it needed to refuel to get across the channel. James decided to stretch his legs and take a walk around the airport, as the refuelling would take an hour or so. James took a quick trip to the toilet, as the airplanes' toilet was out of order. He went to open one of the unlocked cubicle and he came across a sight he would not soon forget. His friend Jack was sat on the toilet with an unconscious French girl sat atop him, cum dripping from her mouth... mixed with a bit of drool. James decided to leave quietly and go back to his flight.

Around half an hour later James touched down at Manchester airport, and had to wait for his bus. This was confusing to James as he was used to the Japanese transport system. Later that day he finally arrived in Alpraham, he had decided to visit an old friend, William Molenuex. He walked to his house and went in through the back door, as the front door was always blocked by a dog bed, despite the dog being dead. He walked upstairs to go to Wills bedroom. Will had always been a slight Japanaphile, and therefore James was expecting some kind of anime to be on Will's projector screen. However, James walked into Wills room and saw him watching Friends. "TRAITOR, WHY ARE YOU NO WATCH THE ANIME" Exclaimed James. "Dude, chill, it's just a prank bro..." James was infuriated by Wills comment, and despite Will being far stronger than James, he decided to Jump out of the window whilst eating a salamander.

"How about you go fuck yourself" was the first thing that James' family said to him. "ohhh, you love me really... right?" asked James, desperate to retrieve some of his family's affection. "No, there was a reason that we disowned you all those years ago, we fucking hate you!" James got in his families car without further conversation, he still considered them as his family, despite their protests. After a very quiet car journey home, James returned to the cum stained room that he calls home away from home. The rags of his old clothes still dried stiff from the last epic masturbation session that he had there. James was still in his Hatsune Miku outfit, which drew attention from his younger brother. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SUCH A WEEABOO!" exclaimed Sam. "Fuck you, you don't know my story, of how I became a magical anime girl, and then rose to stardom and all the admiration of my FANS, MY BEATIFUL FANS, DO YOU HAVE ANY FANS SAM?!" said James, hysterically. "You're a Weeaboo dude, face it, your life is worthless..." Sam explained to James, shortly after this, James left to see his friends in Tarporley. He soon realised that his only real friend was still most likely in France, so he decided to call on his arch nemesis, Ewan Price... He was the worst kind of person, a general all round, short little, Irish alcoholic cat shagging twat! This aside he was still the only person that was nearby. After ringing the doorbell few times, he realised that Ewan was not in. "Must be fucking a trout or some shit." James contemplated, in fact Ewan was not fucking a trout, it was a carp, learn your fish fool.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at Jack Parr's house, where all of his family look exactly the same, Jack was preparing to head out to meet his friend Rufus, who was just about to get released form jail, as he may or may not have gotten arrested for running up to a £6000+ mountain bike and proceeding to violate its virginity, if a bike could have one... anyway, jack had decided to ride his bike to the prison where Rufus was held, which was risky as the jail was in Winsford, an area know to have some pickey pricks in it. After paying the bail for his friend, jack came out to see that in place of his wheels the Winsfordians had put some brick, and they had also taken half the handlebar, for what purpose, we still do not know, my guess is on they needed a dildo, badly. Rufus ran towards jacks bike, but soon realized that it was not worth it, especially after the incident with Tyrone (the rather skinny white man, but its the name that counts) " Looks like we're walking" said jack, trying to stay optimistic, "i really wanted to shag that" Rufus contemplated, as he began to walk towards Alpraham.

James had left Tarporley and taken the 84 bus back to Alpraham, unfortunately, he was met with some hostility from the bus driver, "And Just Who The Fuck Do you Think You Are Mate?!" asked the bus driver in an Australian accent.

家族が彼を嫌い、私はこの地球に何の意味のある貢献だけではコミュニティをさせない作った小さな雌犬のお尻ダチイム。" Said James, outraged at the sheer audacity of the bus driver. "K" said the Bus driver, and closed the door. as James got off the bus, the driver muttered something about "too much cringe" or "kill me now" and something about "wanting to pass in his sleep". James chose to ignore it and went home, ate some dinner, which was weird for him as it consisted of mainly British sourced food. The was no meat however, as all his family had unfortunately contracted a horrible disease, vegetarianism... it's not looking too good for them, doc says the have 3-4 weeks, max. Anyway, James ate the poison that the British call food and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Ewan Price, Jame's main rival ever since he bet him in a yoyo off, had returned from his 'Fishy business' and had heard the news, that the weeb is back... He didn't have long, it was only a matter off time until they would face off once more. " he will be around somewhere, time to assemble, the S.Q.U.A.D (this doesn't stand for anything cool, btw.)" The squad was an elite force against the dark art of Japanophilia, There has always been five, a light against the hallowing night that is the modern Japanese culture. they consisted of Ewan, head cat shagged and the coolest kid with a yoyo, despite having lost it in 'nam... Ollie Robinson, Son of Long John Silver Beard Plank Walking *insert generic pirate sounding name here* Robinson. He started off in Kelsall, his father gave him a small loan of a million treasure maps, it has not been easy for him. then There was Fin Wood, his dad is more fun at parties than him, its quite depressing really... R.I.P his social life, then there was the lose cannon, the Fedora God, he could sing either way, but the Squad keep him in check by feeding him Doritos, renewing his WOW subscription and pumping pure crystal Mt Dew into his eyeballs. Lastly, there was Steve, no-one knows what he actually adds to the team, he just turns up to every meeting, so we let him stay.

S.Q.U.A.D. assembled, they where ready to take down the king of all weebs, but they only had to take down james so it was okay


End file.
